Mercenaries
Overview is one of the powersets. It is a Mastermind primary power set. Despite their reputations, Mercenaries are extremely loyal dedicated soldiers. They are the best at what they do, and they always follow orders, exactly what a Mastermind needs. Mercenaries typically use conventional weapons and all Mercenaries have body armor that gives them resistance to smashing and lethal damage and their training makes them resistant to confusion and placate. Power Table Mastermind The powerset is available as a primary set for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Burst Quickly fires a Burst of rounds at a single target at very long range. Damage is average, but the fire rate is fast. Can also reduce the target's defense. } Commando Enlists one highly trained Commando. The Commando is a seasoned professional who favors heavy assault weapons. He is simply a one man army that can leave a wake of destruction in his path. In addition to the standard Soldier resistance, the Commando's experience also makes him resistant to Fear and his rugged advanced training makes him slightly resistant to Fire, Cold, and Toxic damage. You may only have 1 Commando under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Commando the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} Equip Mercenary Equip your Mercenary Henchmen with more advanced munitions and weaponry. This power permanently bestows new weapons and abilities to one Mercenary Henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependant upon the target Mercenary Henchman. This power only works on your Mercenary Henchmen and you can only equip any given Mercenary Henchman once. } }} }} }} M30 Grenade Launches a Grenade at long range from beneath the barrel of your Assault Rifle. This explosion affects all within the blast radius, and can knock them back. } Serum You can use a special Serum to turn one mercenary into a virtually Unstoppable killing machine for a short time. Once the Mercenary is injected with this Serum, his Damage, Accuracy, Endurance Recovery, and Damage Resistance to all damage except Psionics, will be greatly increased. The target Mercenary will also be virtually immune to controlling effects including Disorient, Sleep, Hold, Immobilize, and Knockback. After the Serum wears off, the Mercenary will be exhausted and drained of all Endurance for a while. } Slug Fires a single Slug at a targeted foe. Firing a single Slug is slower than firing a Burst, but deals more damage, is longer range, and can knock down foes. } Soldiers Calls forth one to three Mercenary Soldiers (the second is available at level six, the third at level eighteen) to do your bidding. The third Soldier you gain will be a Medic. All soldiers use Sub Machine Guns, but these can be upgraded. You may only have 3 Soldiers under your control at any give time. If you attempt to call Soldiers, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have three, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} Spec Ops You can enlist one to two highly skilled Spec Ops Mercenaries (the second is available at level twenty-four). Spec Ops weapons are highly accurate and long ranged, and they are adept in many different tactical weapons. Like all Henchmen, Spec Ops can be eqipped with even deadlier munitions. You may only have 2 Spec Ops under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon more Spec Ops, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have two, the power will fail. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Tactical Upgrade Permanently Upgrade the most advanced tactical weapons and gears to one Mercenary Henchman. The Tactucally Upgraded Mercenary will gain powers, weapons, and munitions. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the target Mercenary Henchman that is Upgraded. This power only works on your Mercenary Henchmen and you can only Tactically Upgrade any given Mercenary Henchman once. } }} }} }} Notes It is a known issue that when fully upgraded (with Tactical Upgrade), if you order the Commando and Spec Ops to attack from very long range, they will all repeatedly use their long range, long recharge time powers (sniper shot for Spec Ops, LRM for Commando) but will not close range to use any other powers. You must force them to move to closer range to get them to use the remainder of their attacks. External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets